


You're Never There

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Third Years, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Nico's fragile heart broke, and all she mustered was a smile.“What hurts more, looking for you everywhere or that you’re never there?”





	You're Never There

_“What hurts more, looking for you everywhere or that you’re never there?”_

* * *

 

_“I…..love you!”_

 

Nico was staring at the teacher, bored, as she continued her lecture. Although her grades weren’t the best, she couldn’t really care at this moment. She could care less.

There’s more things on her mind than grades, and they weighed heavier that it made her head hurt.

By the middle row was Eli Ayase, one of her peers. Nearby was Nozomi Tojo, who always had the tendency to grope her whenever the opportunity was given. Nico found it irritating at times but Nozomi simply grinned. _And it made Nico’s heart beat faster._

The purple-haired beauty had a thing for anything spiritual. Nico on the other hand had a thing for anything related to school idols along with her fellow underclassman Hanayo Koizumi. Although Nico didn’t really find whatever Nozomi was doing interesting, she played along with her antics in hopes to stir a reaction.

Yet Nozomi, as keen as she may be with almost anything, was completely dense to Nico’s advances. It confused Nico. There were times where she couldn’t take it anymore and became extremely blunt (well, that may be an exaggeration, maybe just enough to make her conscious). But Nozomi didn’t seem to notice, and as time went by and Nico was gradually losing hope.

 

_“R-Really?”_

 

Fast-forward to near the end of the year. Nico was planning on confessing. Although she knew her answer, she still wanted to try, for trying is better than doing nothing. It’s better than standing by the sidelines watching as everything you ever wanted fall apart—all because you never tried. Nico doesn’t want to regret not asking, even though she has regretted falling for Nozomi in the first place already.

Nico asked Nozomi to stay behind after class. Eli of course got suspicious, what did Nico have to tell Nozomi that needed Eli to be away? Not trusting what was going on, Eli followed the two without any of them noticing.

It took a few minutes for Nico to finally spill the beans. And when she did, Nozomi gave her the most pitying smile she has ever seen.

Nico’s eyes filled with tears.

 

_“Yeah…”_

_“I’m sorry Nicochi…_

_**I-I’m in love……………………with Elichi**_ **.** ”

 

Nico’s fragile heart broke, and all she mustered was a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> oddly bad
> 
> nvm its bad
> 
> this is what i get for not writing LL! SIP for god knows how long


End file.
